


[MOB/RK900]榨汁機900

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 各位想看抹布RK900嗎？想看榨汁機900嗎？這是一個被黑市流通到地下俱樂部的RK900的段子就只是個普通的抹布 900而已確定要看嗎？確定？





	[MOB/RK900]榨汁機900

PLURK PASTE  
New  
各位想看抹布RK900嗎？想看榨汁機900嗎？

 

這是一個被黑市流通到地下俱樂部的RK900的段子

 

就只是個普通的抹布 900而已

 

確定要看嗎？

 

確定？

 

好喔。

 

 

我警告你了。

 

 

好吧。

 

 

==========

 

RK900趴在桌上，任客人一個個圍到他身邊占用他每個洞，他的表情完全沒有波動，額角的紅燈到底是代表他軟體不穩定或是單純的因為運算爆量而過載耶不得而知，系統告訴他已經有五個客人射在他嘴裡，八個射在後庭，兩個被他用手打出來，還有人打算再來第二輪，而他只是冷淡的接受這些對待，毫無任何屬於人類的，被稱為是羞恥心或是自尊被踐踏的感覺，他沒有被設計擁有這樣的情緒。

他只是計算，計算客人付了多少錢，然後能用多久，還有，記錄那些有性病的客人，下次不能讓他們參與群交，因為RK900雖然不帶病也不染病，但群交的體液交換卻會導致客人交叉感染，那對俱樂部的名聲不好。

RK900運算著，然後又一個客人射在他嘴裡，然後一個刻意射在他臉上，三秒後如同他計算的，插在他後穴的男人也射了出來，內置的精液集裝袋滿了，接下來操進來的都會從穴口流出去。

他這輪還有十三個客人。


End file.
